


Home

by sylvieb94 (rhettmclovely)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettmclovely/pseuds/sylvieb94
Summary: Buies Creek is frozen in time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is... I wrote it at 3am and I felt like posting it.  
> also, sorry for not updating the old trainwreck I got going on. I promise I'll try, I'm just not really feeling it right now.

Buies Creek is as small as it’s ever been. Maybe smaller, now that they’ve moved to the big city. Most of the people they knew back then have moved or died and many of the open tobacco fields have been replaced by pretty little houses, but somehow it feels like the place is frozen in time.

 

When it’s well past sunset, they get in the McLaughlin’s old beat up Dodge Dynasty, with more beer than anyone who’s driving should be drinking and they pick one of the fields that is still like they left it. It’s a nostalgia-fueled drive, but it doesn’t really matter where they’re going. They have made memories on every inch of this godforsaken town.

 

It doesn’t matter that the sky isn’t as starry as they remember it to be, back in those days; they sit on the hood of the old car just the same. The car creaks under the weight of their bodies and all of the life they’ve shared, and they sit quietly for a second, too scared that if they try to speak their voices will betray them.

 

They’ll be leaving Buies Creek again soon. By the time they come back, some more people will have died and some more of the open fields will be houses, even though no one seems to be moving into town. They couldn’t live here anymore, even if they wanted, and neither of them is sure they do, but still, it feels like home.

 

They drink the beer and talk, and keep checking the time, almost as if they’re still those two teenagers, who had to be back home by eleven. By the time they get off the hood, neither of them can really walk in a straight line anymore, but Rhett gets behind the wheel anyway. There’s no car in sight, at this hour of the morning, and there won’t be for a couple hours more. You can’t see a living soul anywhere. It would be scary, in a dystopian type of way, if this wasn’t home. Rhett could drive to Link’s with his eyes closed, if he wanted; he’s driven down these streets, with him on the passenger seat, a million times. Besides, if they were gonna die in a car accident in Buies Creek, they would’ve already. It just wasn’t in the stars for them.

 

He pulls over at Sue’s house, gets out of the car and gives Link a proper hug. One of those that they save for special occasions. He doesn’t really know why, it just feels right.

 

“Drive safe… and text me when you get there!” Link tells him.

 

“Sure, mom.” Rhett says, rolling his eyes, but he will.

 

He drives back home, a little less carefully than he did when Link was in the car. He thinks of all the other ways their lives could have gone down, but he wouldn’t have wanted it to have gone any other way.        


End file.
